


Follow The Rules (Oneshot)

by Madmaiden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Dystopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmaiden/pseuds/Madmaiden
Summary: You must always follow the rules.





	Follow The Rules (Oneshot)

"Did you hear about Captain Arden? Killed himself yesterday."

_Rule 1478. Any suicide is to be commended for it's bravery and courage and can not be reversed as it is a life donated to the system._

"Yep. Mans a damn hero. And his widow will be comfortable for quite some time." The two men saluted in instinct.

_Rule 7154. All official personnel must salute fallen Osiris Agents._

"Aye. It's how I want to go. I mean, after I feel I've done enough 'crowd control.'" Agent Mark Winters paused for a moment, as if choosing his words with care, "Not many have the stomach for this, you know? Can't see the bigger picture. Too stuck on their small mindset. What we do seems fucking awful to them. Thing is I see it for what it really is, we're the heroes. We have to do the hard stuff to keep us all going. It seems evil to just shoot someone in the street without a 'fair trial' for something small like drunk and disorderly, but the reality is if we weren't doing this our planet will hit critical mass before we can find a solution and we all die. Crime was tolerable when we had the air and food to spare, but anyone who cannot comprehend the situation we are in and behave themselves accordingly don't need to be passing genes on anyway."

_Rule 296. No woman may become pregnant with a child without a license acquired by the state before the date of conception. If a child is accidentally conceived before a license is acquired, the woman has 24 weeks to surrender herself to a termination facility regardless of pending license status._

The squad car rumbled forward a few inches as the gridlock ahead shifted slightly. Marks face was set in determination. The face of a man who believed what he said in his heart. So that's how he sleeps, Agent James Rolle thought. His face was tight as if he was trying desperately to emulate the man next to him. He was desperate to be so sure. He needed this job so badly. It was one of the few steady, reliable, decent paying jobs left in the world. He'd studied the NWO Books for 5 years to become certified, learned every single rule for decent society and memorized them in full. An Osiris Agent finally, certified one-man Judge, Jury, and Executioner. It didn't feel as good as he'd thought it would. Before his face could drop at the thought the radio went off.

_Rule 9931. All in compliance Osiris Agents that donate their lives' families will receive a pension in accordance with their employee contracts._

"Winters got a 290 at 2 and Lex, you close?"

"Yeah, we're locked on 4 right now. I'll pull over and run over with the rookie. Go ahead and get a collection car en route, this side of town is overrun, it'll take a while to get here. Won't want the body out in the heat too long or the wild dogs will run through again."

_Rule 7944. No one (exception. Medical emergency) is allowed to use a motorized vehicle for destinations under 1 mile._

"Quick and efficient, you're my favorite Mark."

"Oh Susan you make me blush. Out"

The car pulled over and we were out in a blur. Mark walked with a speedy determination that unnerved James a bit as he followed. It felt like there was excitement in that walk. When they rounded the corner a jolt if horrific realization shot through his body, pausing his step. The boy couldn't be more than 11 years old, squirming with a bag of bread on the ground next to him as the older man held him down. His short blonde hair with patches of red from the blood gushing out of his head, his body tiny and malnourished, his eyes full of terror and hunger.

_Rule 290. All theft is illegal._

"All yours, Rook." James heard as he was nudged forward. The shop owner nodded to him immediately, letting his grip off the kid a bit.

"I've got it on tape, Officer." The man said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

_Rule 3541. Intentional failure to report crime is crime._

The little boy began to weep hysterically and apologize. It was hard to make out everything he was trying to say, but James got he jist. His parents are dead. He hasn't had any food in a week. He's sorry. He tried to get a job for money but he's too young. He didn't know what else to do. Fuck

_Rule 1. Every crime requires a life donation._

Mark shifted uncomfortably behind him. Even a man with his conviction couldn't find a task like this easy. James removed his weapon from its holster and leveled it at the child. Funny, his hands have never shook like this before. If he didn't do this he would be on tape committing a crime in front of an Osiris Agent. Empty realization calmed him instantly and his hand stopped shaking. He turned and smiled at his partner.

"I donate it to him. Take him to my wife and explain please? I'll be in compliance...technically. So she should get the payout. You're a good man I can feel it. Don't let them keep her from it, Ok?"

Mark nodded and saluted his partner.

James put his gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it ^^


End file.
